Three's Company
by emospritelet
Summary: Part of my 200-follower promptathon on tumblr - I was prompted Rush/Belle/Rush. This is really just a total smut-fic with no attempt at plot whatsoever. Sorry (not sorry)


**A/N: As part of my 200-follower promptathon on tumblr, I got readers to send in prompts, and then vote for their three favourites. This prompt got double the votes of any other.**

**ripperblackstaff**** said:**

**"****How about a RushBelleRush ?"**

**shipperqueen93**** said:**

**"****If we get rushbellerush can we have Young walking in and having his brain melt because that would be fucking hilarious."**

**If you haven't seen Twin Destinies, this will make no sense (in fact, even if you ****_have_**** watched that it probably makes no sense). Just accept the fact that there are two Rushes. Of ****_course _****Belle would want to take advantage of that!**

**This isn't part of the Erotic Destiny series, as it doesn't fit with the timeline. Also, ED at least makes pretence at conversation and context. I haven't even attempted a ****_hint _****of plot here – it's all smut!**

* * *

><p>"That bastard is pissing me off!" Rush stomped into the bedroom and fired his notebook at the wall, breathing heavily. Belle sighed, looking up from her book and uncrossing her legs as he stalked back and forth across the room, glowering.<p>

"And here I thought you were so in love with yourself that the two of you would spend all your time together congratulating one another on your own genius," she remarked dryly. He glared at her.

"He's an arrogant wanker!" he spat, and Belle snorted gently, trying to hide her amusement.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

He shot her a flat look, hands on hips. "We're trying to find a fix for that problem with the navigation systems. Of course we both had the same idea, but would you believe he wants to do it _without my help?_" He looked outraged.

"Imagine that," said Belle absently, turning a page.

"He told me to take a fucking _break_!" spat Rush, shaking his head in disbelief. "Who the bloody hell does he think he is?"

Belle exhaled slowly, and put down her book, since it didn't look as though he would be letting this go any time soon.

"I imagine that he thinks he knows everything and doesn't _need_ any help," she said simply. "Him being you."

Rush scowled. "You think this is funny," he observed.

Belle sighed again, rubbing her eyes. "Look, why don't you make the most of it?" she suggested. "He's taking care of the ship, so follow his advice and take a break. Now that there are two of you, you can spend all your time working on the ship, like you've always wanted to."

He turned slowly to look at her, a light in his eyes.

"There is that," he admitted, and Belle grinned.

"Good. Now, I calculate that you have at least a few hours before he wants to swap shifts," she said. "So come here and kiss me."

Looking slightly happier, he was on her in a moment, taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. Belle hummed in appreciation, letting her hands slide up his back to tangle in his hair as his tongue entered her mouth. He gently lowered her back on the bed, his hand sliding down to cup her breast as his lips moulded against hers. She wriggled, settling herself more comfortably and rolling a little so that he was lying half on top of her. It felt good to kiss him fully-clothed; usually they were naked and in bed when they spent time together, and Belle enjoyed the closeness of a slow, passionate clinch, his belt buckle digging into her, the soft scratching of his stubble against her smooth cheeks. She could feel him hardening against her leg, and made a contented sound deep in her throat, which drew a low growl from his. Her belly was tingling pleasantly at the deep, male sound of him, and she kissed him harder, stroking her tongue against his. His hand slipped up inside her vest, his thumb and forefinger pinching her nipple and making her gasp into his mouth. He pulled his lips free, kissing along her cheek.

"Is that good?" he murmured, his voice a low buzz against her.

"Yes!" she breathed. "Kiss me again."

His lips found hers, and she let her hands burrow inside his shirt, fingertips running over his warm skin.

"Your hands are cold," he whispered, nibbling along her jaw to her ear. Belle shivered as his tongue lapped at her earlobe.

"Warm me up then," she said softly, and he kissed down her neck, tugging up her vest and exposing her breasts. She wore no bra, having partly undressed in readiness for sleep, and she lifted her arms so that he could pull the vest over her head. He watched avidly as her small breasts bounced free, and bent his head to kiss them, tongue circling the pink nipples and making her moan. She tugged at his shirt, and he knelt up for a moment, peeling it off and throwing it aside before covering her with his body again. Belle murmured in delight as his hot skin pressed against hers, the scent of him filling her head. She lunged to kiss his neck before he could move, sweeping her tongue over his skin and tasting him. Rush let out a rumbling sound in the back of his throat as she gently nipped at him. He drew back, capturing her wrists and pressing them down on either side of her head, then lowered his mouth to her left nipple.

Belle moaned again, arching up into him, and he suckled at her nipple with a groan, his hands sliding down her arms to cup her soft flesh.

"Pants off," she gasped, and he grinned, kneeling up, the light shining warmly on his skin. She ran her eyes over his lean frame, loving the way the hard planes of his body gleamed in the soft light of the room. His nipples were tight with arousal, and she longed to suck at them, to tug gently with her teeth and make him groan. He reached down to the buckle of his belt, still grinning, and she licked her lips in anticipation. Long fingers traced the line of the buckle, but then he shook his head at her, and she stuck out her lower lip.

"We should wait a little while longer," he said, and lay back down on top of her. Belle was happy to spend more time kissing, as eager as she was to get him naked, to have sex with him. She moaned in contentment as he kissed her breasts, his lips pulling at her soft flesh and sending electric shocks to her core as he teased her nipples. Her fingers raked through his hair, letting it slide through her fingers, mussing it. Neither one of them heard the door swish open.

"What the fucking hell do you think you're doing?"

A very loud, very Scottish, very irate voice broke through their enjoyment of each other, and Belle looked around with unfocused eyes to see Rush – the _other _Rush – standing with his hands on his hips, eyes throwing daggers at the man with his hands on Belle.

"What does it fucking look like?" came the response, and Rush turned his attention to Belle, looking outraged.

"Are you _serious_? I can't go and work on my own for _five minutes_ without you shagging the newbie?"

"Oh." Belle looked from one to the other. "I thought he was you – well, I guess he _is _you, but…"

"What do you want?" asked the Rush with his hands on Belle. "We're a little busy, here."

"I need your help with something!" growled Rush. "If you could possibly keep your cock in your pants, that is." He turned his attention back to Belle, his eyes still flashing. "How could you not tell it wasn't me?"

"It _is _you!" she protested. "Just – a slightly different time-frame, that's all." Her brow wrinkled as she looked between them. "This could get very confusing."

"There's no confusion," insisted fully-clothed Rush. "_I'm_ Rush, and he's…"

"He's Rush too!" protested Belle, pushing herself up on her elbows.

"As good a name as any, I suppose." RushToo smirked at his doppleganger, who glared back.

"I don't care!" he snapped, folding his arms across his chest. "He's not me, he's…it's _weird_, Belle! I don't want you touching him."

"I had no idea you were such an intolerant bastard," said RushToo, shaking his head sadly. "That's discrimination against temporal anomalies. Shame on you!" He was grinning, and Belle swatted him.

"Don't tease!" she chided. "There's plenty of me to go around, and since you're both the same person, I really don't see a problem."

"Don't you?" snarled Rush, pointing an accusing finger. "I see a great _big_ fucking problem, and he's got his bloody hands all over you!"

"How about we take it in turns," suggested RushToo mildly. "And since I started, I should go first."

"Piss off, duplicate!" barked Rush. "If anyone's going first around here, it's bloody well gonna be me!"

Belle sighed, pushing her hair out of her face, and turned to him, capturing his eyes with her own. She saw the moment when she had his attention; his expression softened somewhat, the anger falling away as he looked at her. She gave him a small, encouraging smile.

"Look, it's obvious what the solution is, here," she said gently. A small, pale hand patted the bed beside her. "Come on. There's room enough for three."

Both men did a double-take at that.

_"__What?"_ they said in unison, and Belle blushed a little, but didn't lose her tiny grin, or drop her gaze.

"Rush," she said softly. "He's _you_. How can you be jealous of yourself?"

Rush opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, but couldn't think of anything to say. RushToo was looking extremely smug, and wiggling his eyebrows, and Rush felt like punching him. He wondered if it would hurt, if a bruise on one would appear on the other at a later time. _A fascinating experiment,_ he mused.

"You're thinking about stuff again," said Belle sternly. "Are you coming to bed or not?"

"You can always sit and watch, if you like," suggested RushToo, with an evil leer. "Don't pretend we've never wanted to see what it looks like when we make Belle come. _You_ know what I'm talking about."

Rush did, of course, and he swallowed hard, arousal suddenly burning through him. The sight of – well, he supposed it was _himself_, with his hands on Belle's firm breasts, was alluring to say the least. If he could see how she looked when he made her scream with his tongue and fingers… He grabbed the chair, sliding it nearer to the bed and settling himself in it.

"This is extremely surreal," he noted, pinching the bridge of his nose and flicking his hair back.

"Pretend we made a sex tape," suggested Belle, with a grin, and he chuckled before catching himself. Belle settled back down, and RushToo returned to kissing her breasts, his tongue wrapping around first one nipple, then the other, making them harden into peaks, the pink tips glistening. Belle moaned and let her fingers sink into his hair, wriggling against the bedclothes as he began to kiss his way down her body. His hands gently pulled down her sweatpants, drawing them down her legs and off at her feet, and Rush let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding as he saw that she wore no underwear. He ran his eyes over her, tracing the lines of her shapely legs, the triangle of dark curls hiding her sex. He watched as RushToo put his hands on her knees, pushing them upwards, slowly spreading them apart to look down on her.

Rush raked her with his eyes, noting the dark pink of her swollen flesh, the gleam of moisture on her folds. His duplicate started kissing the inside of her left knee, slowly making his way down her inner thigh. Belle's breath quickened as he neared his goal, and Rush switched his attention to her face, to where she was breathing heavily, her lips dark and plump from kissing. Her eyes were closed, her dark lashes lying in little crescents against her pale skin, a slight flush in her cheeks. He saw the exact moment when RushToo claimed his prize; Belle's eyes flew open and she raised her head up off the pillows with a cry before falling back. The tip of her small, pink tongue slid across her lips, leaving them glistening. God, she was beautiful!

Rush turned his attention to what he – or rather the _other_ Rush – was doing between her legs. He was licking her slowly, his tongue moving in circles over her soft pink flesh, spreading the sweetness that Rush knew all too well, which made him lick his lips. Belle was moaning in time with the strokes of his tongue, her fingers twisting in his hair. RushToo let out a tiny groan of pleasure as he slipped his tongue inside her, and Rush could feel himself hardening in his pants, his cock straining. RushToo slid a hand up Belle's inner thigh, pushing it further away, and sucked on his first two fingers, putting them to work on her clit as he looked down at her, his breathing hard, his eyes dark with desire.

Belle mewled, wriggling with pleasure, and Rush kicked off his shoes and unbuckled his belt, pulling open his jeans and freeing his swollen cock with a gasp of relief. The two occupants of the bed looked over at him, and a slow, warm smile spread across Belle's face as she watched him reach inside his underwear and grasp himself firmly.

"Yes!" she whispered, and let her head fall back with a moan as RushToo licked her again, his fingers swirling against her clit, interspersed with flicks of his tongue. His fingers slid against her, moving slowly down to slip inside her, and Belle moaned loudly as he pushed up into her. Rush groaned, beginning to work his hard cock in long, slow strokes as he watched. Belle was panting, the tiny muscles on the inside of her legs jumping, and she rocked back and forth as she neared her peak, tugging on the hair of the Rush between her thighs, her moans growing in pace and pitch.

RushToo made his tongue flicker rapidly back and forth over her clit, and Belle came with a loud cry, jerking up off the bed. He let his fingers slip out of her, his tongue pushing inside her to taste her pleasure, and Rush swore under his breath as he tugged at his hard flesh. He was close himself, his arousal heightened by the sight of her flushed cheeks and moist lips and the sounds she was making. By the fact that _he_ was the one that could do that to her. A bead of fluid leaked from the head of his cock, coating his fingers and providing delicious lubrication.

Belle let her head fall to the side, where she could see Rush gazing hungrily at the two of them. She stretched out a hand to him, still trying to catch her breath.

"Get undressed," she said, her voice a little husky. "Both of you."

She lay back with a contented purr, running her hands over her face. She could smell Rush on her fingers, the scent of his hair, the familiar, masculine smell of him, and she breathed him in, listening to the clink of belt buckles and the quiet, harsh little noises of zippers. She looked up, watching as the two versions of the man she couldn't seem to get enough of got themselves completely, gloriously naked. Had RushToo not still had the moist gleam of her juices on his face and fingers, she would have had no chance at telling them apart.

Thinking that, at that moment in time, space was incredible, Destiny was awesome and she was the luckiest woman on board the entire fucking ship, she grabbed RushToo's hand and pulled him down on top of her, rolling so that he was underneath and kissing him deeply. She could taste herself on his tongue, and moaned into his mouth as his hands cradled her head and brushed her hair back. He let his head fall back against the pillows as she began kissing her way down his neck and chest, tugging at his nipples with her lips and fingers.

"Fuck, sweetheart!" he hissed, and Belle smirked against his chest as she nibbled at his skin, following the line of his ribs with her tongue. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder, and her grin widened as she saw Rush kneel on the bed behind her. She turned back to her kissing, moving down over the flat of his belly, her hands stroking over his hips, and let her rear end rise up as her knees stayed in place, presenting herself to Rush for his attentions. Cool hands swept over her hips, and Belle caught her breath, smiling to herself and biting her lip as he pulled her a little closer to him. She held her gaze with the other Rush, feeling her arousal increase at the look in his eyes, at his pupils grown huge with desire for her. Belle trailed a finger down his chest, running gently over his stomach and down between his legs, brushing his balls and making him groan. His cock was hard, twitching as she touched it, as she ran soft fingertips up and down its smooth length. His head was thrown back, his chest heaving, and she grinned to herself before looking over her shoulder.

Rush was panting, his fingers gripping her hips. Her blue eyes gleamed as she looked back, and the corners of her mouth turned up slightly, her expression challenging. He reached between her legs, his fingers sliding over her slippery folds, feeling a surge of satisfaction as her eyes closed and her lips parted. She looked away, head dropping onto her chest, and his first two fingers slipped inside her easily, finding her almost dripping. He groaned aloud, desperate to take her, to plunge into her and spill himself deep within. Rush drew out the fingers, shining with the slick proof of her bliss. He lifted them to his face, inhaling her fragrance, and locked eyes with his other self as he slowly sucked off her juices.

"Holy _fuck_!" rasped RushToo, swallowing hard, and Belle let out a throaty giggle that made Rush's cock twitch.

"Do it, Rush!" she whispered, and he did, taking his leaking cock in his hand and finding her entrance. As the tip pushed inside her he let his head roll back with a groaning gasp. She felt _incredible_, silky and soft and creamy-wet with her fluids, and Rush pressed on, burying himself to the balls in her. Belle moaned loudly, arching her back. He began to move, slowly, the flat of his hand resting on the groove of her spine.

"God, you feel amazing!" he whispered, and bent forwards, stroking a hand up her belly to where her breasts hung, round and soft and perfect. He cupped her, squeezing a nipple between thumb and forefinger, and she moaned and pushed back against him, moving her rear in tiny circles and making his head want to burst from the feel of her.

Belle murmured encouragement, and bent her head to where RushToo's cock was weeping white fluid, dripping slowly onto his lower belly. She let the tip of her tongue trail around the base, breathing in his musky scent, and smiled as she heard him mutter a curse under his breath. Her head dipped further, and she closed her mouth around one of his balls, sucking it inside and trying not to giggle as he let out a strangled noise and his fingers sank into her hair. She let it fall from her mouth with a soft _pop_ and turned her attentions to the other one, her tongue swirling around it before sucking it in between her lips. She could feel Rush still sliding in and out of her, wonderfully slowly, getting as deep inside as was possible. The sensation was incredible, but she wanted more.

She left the other Rush's balls, her tongue stroking up the hard length of him before dipping back to the base and starting again, never quite reaching the tip, where she knew he wanted her touch. RushToo wriggled, desperately trying to get her to run her tongue over the head, and Rush chuckled deeply.

"God, she's a tease!" he said, amused, and Belle glanced over her shoulder at him with a grin, running her tongue around her lips and making him swallow hard.

"Touch me," she said innocently, and he growled something, reaching down between her legs and letting his fingers sink into her soft flesh. Belle arched up as he found her clit and started to rub her in slow circles.

"Damn, that's good!" she moaned, and bent her head to the other Rush's cock once more. A tiny pool of white fluid had leaked onto the flat plane of his stomach, and she raised her eyes for a moment, blue locking with brown as she slowly swept her tongue through it. RushToo's eyes bulged as she smiled at him, a thin white thread of his seed stretching from her lower lip to his belly.

_"__Fuck!"_ he growled, and Belle widened the smile, licking her lips as she tasted his salt. She lapped up from the base of his cock once more, running her tongue around the head before flicking it across the tip, where more pre-cum was spreading, pulling further expletives from him. Wrapping her small hand around him, she took him into her mouth in one slow movement, and RushToo arched up into her, head pressing back into the pillows as he let out a hoarse cry of pleasure.

Rush watched with interest, recognising the reaction but obviously having never seen it in himself before. Belle was still moving against him, still keeping in time with his thrusts. He changed the rhythm slightly, quickening, his fingers flickering over her clit, and grinned as he heard her gasp.

"God, yes!" she whispered. "Fuck me, Rush!"

Well, that almost made him lose his mind altogether, but he managed to keep it going. The three of them were moving as one, RushToo thrusting his hips into Belle, her mouth bobbing up and down on him, Rush stroking in and out of her. He could feel his own climax building, and could tell by her movements and the sounds that she was making that she was close. RushToo came first, with a hoarse shout, repeatedly banging his head back against the pillows as he thrust into her, the tendons in his neck and shoulders taut and straining. So _that _was what he looked like at the point of orgasm. How ridiculous.

Belle felt him come just as her own climax was about to break through her. She felt his cock pulse, hot fluid spurting into her mouth as stars burst behind her eyes and she shrieked in pleasure. She tried to keep it together, sucking at his cock between her own cries, but she couldn't hope to contain him and his seed went everywhere, into her hair, running down her face and stinging her right eye.

Rush felt her clench around him, saw a spurt of fluid shoot up into her hair, and swore loudly as his own orgasm hit him, slamming through him and momentarily taking his vision. He poured himself into Belle, pumping his hips, his fingers coated in their mingled juices, his entire body shaking with the force of it. He shouted her name, swore repeatedly, and generally lost his mind as he felt her pull the last of his seed from him, tugging at his hard flesh with her own softness. At last, their movements slowed, and for a moment there was only the sound of ragged breathing.

"That was fucking _amazing_!" slurred Belle, a giggle in her voice. The two Rushes looked at one another, and Rush wondered if he looked as knackered as the other. He pulled slowly out of Belle, missing her heat at once, and she flopped down on RushToo, sliding up his body to kiss him. Rush lay down on top of her, biting into the soft flesh of her buttock and making her squeal, before kissing his way up her back to her shoulders. He swept her hair aside to kiss her neck, and Belle moaned in pleasure.

"You are…" He hesitated, then shook his head. "There are no words, Belle."

"Smooth," said RushToo dryly. "I know what _you_ are. Fucking heavy."

"Stop complaining," said Belle sleepily. "Look on the bright side. Now you've had a threesome."

"With myself as two of the three," remarked RushToo. "No doubt a feat only previously attained by schizophrenics." He yelped as Belle swatted him.

"Shut up, you fucking idiot!" growled Rush, content to lie on top of Belle, to breathe in her scent and feel her soft warm skin, sticky with their pleasure. The sound of the door cut through the general air of lazy satisfaction.

"Rush, what the hell are you..?" Colonel Young's voice cut off abruptly, his mouth falling open, his eyes widening as he took in the tableau in front of him.

"Was there something you wanted, Colonel Young?" demanded RushToo acerbically, and Young swallowed. A giggle bubbled up out of Belle as she looked at him.

"What's the matter, Everett? Never seen a Rush sandwich before?" she chuckled. "Take it from me, being the filling is _awesome_!"

Young hurriedly turned his back.

"Ah – Rush, you said you were only going to be ten minutes," he said. His voice was remarkably calm, and Rush had to admire his military unflappability. He supposed it came from long years of doing whatever the fuck he was told without question.

"Well, I was somewhat distracted, as you can see," he said sarcastically.

"Perhaps you could give us five minutes," suggested Belle.

"Ten," said both Rushes, in unison. Young let his head drop with a sigh, hands on hips.

"Fine," he said resignedly. "Just – pretend this never happened, okay?" He stomped out of the room, seriously tempted to find something to bash himself over the head with in the hope that the concussion would cause memory loss.

Belle giggled again, nuzzling her head against both Rushes affectionately.

"Let's try and think of more ways we could do this," she suggested. "Who's up for round two?"

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt one done - on to the next!<strong>


End file.
